This Love
by madamwriter22
Summary: The sexual tension has gone on long enough.


Hi, so this is just a short angst/romance. This deals with the sexual tension of the siblings as much as love. I hope you guys like it. Please review (be honest, let me know if it sucks.) lol ;)

Ever since Justin Russo turned 17, he was in love with his sister, Alex Russo. He didn't know how it started: or why. All he knew was that he was in love with her.

Alex only felt one thing when she was with Justin: uncomfortable. Justin always touched Alex in a way that she didn't like. He would smack her ass when she got a spell right, made sure his chest was against her breast when they hugged and she could always feel him marveling at her body across the room. This usually wouldn't be a big deal. But from her brother…no.

Alex sat in the lair texting friends. She heard Justin's voice and the door opened. Alex stood up immediately and started to exit the lair. Justin came in and she stopped.

"Hey Alex, you okay?" he said. Alex faked a smile.

"I'm fine," she lied. She started out the lair again. And Justin stared at her the entire time: and she felt it.

Alex got out of the shower and put her towel around her petite body. She reached for her wet hair and began to put it in a high pony tail. Her towel untied and fell to the ground.

"Shit," she sweared.

"Alex do you-," Justin stopped. Alex froze. Her face was the color of boiling lava. Justin still stood. The room was a sickening kind of quiet. Something snapped in Justin: he didn't know what. But his brain was no longer controlling him. Lust was controlling him now and his eyes sparkled with it as he hungrily scanned her wet naked body.

"Alex," his voice was husky. Alex was didn't move. She knew what was coming next, but she couldn't move: she wouldn't. Justin closed the door as he glided toward her. They were home alone.

"Alex," he repeated. "We're going to have sex, okay?" Alex watched. He closed the space between them and wrapped his arm around her bare back.

"Justin, please don't do this," she finally managed to say. Shivers ran down her spine when he touched her. He led her gently to her bed. Alex trembled in his arms. He kissed her tears and laid her on the warm bed. She could've done a lot of things: but she didn't. Justin kissed her lips effortlessly. She should've yelled: but she didn't. Instead, she moaned into his mouth, begging for his tongue to intertwine with hers. He breathed into her neck: and she understood that he loved her. She resisted again. She did not want this love. It was not right for her to have it: this love for Justin. The burning in between her legs was hard to ignore. She wanted him: inside of her. She needed him: she couldn't have him.

"Justin, we can't do this," she objected. Justin bit her nipple and she moaned in pleasure. Was she really ever uncomfortable? Or had she just convinced herself she was. She didn't know. The sexual tension between the brother and sister for the past year had all lead to this.

"Justin stop," she pleaded. Her message was quite contradicting. She was pulling him closer to her. Justin's clothes were on the floor and Alex realized how wet she actually was. The burning was more intense now: it was torturing. Justin was all over her: teasing her. She hated him.

"Justin, I don't want…oh God, I need you," she yelled. Justin let his erection move up and down inner thigh. He was ravaging her neck, making marks: she was his now. Alex had given in by this point. Telling him to stop was useless. They both knew she was lying. Justin was penetrating her now and Alex was already near her climax. Justin brushed her G-spot and Alex hit her climax. She was screaming and moaning and yelling.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she screamed. She pulled him so close to her that she couldn't breathe.

"Because I need this and you need this, I love you," he answered. And she loved him too: God, she loved him. If she loved him anymore it would hurt. The siblings came down from their personal highs. Justin looked at his sister. He sat up and Alex grabbed his wrists.

"Justin, don't let go of me, please, don't let go of me," whispered. Justin wouldn't let go of her: ever.

Please review, I hope you liked it. And please check out my other Jalex fan fic Back To You and review that too. Thanks


End file.
